Pikmin: The Pollution
Pikmin: The Pollution is a game by Pikminwraith. Plot Pikmin: The Pollution takes places 5 months after Pikmin 2. The game starts with Olimar on a walk, when Sierra, one of the scientists in town, came to show Olimar her invention. The invention is the SuperScope. A telescope that lets you see much farther. Olimar sees the Planet of Pikmin, but most of it looks dying and polluted! Olimar then goes with Sierra with another one of her inventions, the De-Pollutionater. They inform this to Louie who comes with them. On the way an Asteroid comes from behind and nearly destroys the De-Pollutionater and its copies! The 3 of them then crash lands into the Impact Site again. While the ship was quickly fixed, they required 10 (Brought 12) copies, but most of them broke into 4 pieces. Sierra only saved 3/4 pieces of one of them. With the Pikmin, they must get the machine parts in 35 days, and save Pikmin Planet. Gameplay Pikmin Related *Flowers (As in the plant, not flower pikmin) and Rose Pikmin can drop honey (Called Neswete) which can heal pikmin a bit *Mini-onions go with you in dungeons, and bring 1/5 of the pikmin inside them. Captains *The small pictures with their health next to it are in a triangle. To switch to the one on the right you use Y and on the left it's X. *You start out with the Napsack, Stellar Orb, and the Geographic Projection, but all others in the Exploration Kit were lost in the crash, and they accidentally left the Spherical Atlas behind, though it's not needed. End of Day *Pikmin In your team or at base will return to their onions with the other pikmin inside, seeds are kept planted safe and sound, but all others will be left behind. *After blasting off, you get a selection of things: **Pikmin - Check pikmin count, how many pikmin died, and how they did **Entries & Mail - Check Olimar's, Sierra's, and Louie's journals, along with mail on your phone **Hoard - See your Exploration Kit, De-Pollutionater Pieces, and your Berries. **Piklopedia - See entries on animals and plants on the planet. **End and Save - When your done with everything, select this, and you get the option to save, then go to the Area select screen Areas *The Impact Site *Thunder Tundra *Perplexing Pool *The Dark Den *Mamuta Mountain *Flowery Fields *Rainy Ravine Pikmin Red - Impact Site Yellow - Thunder Tundra Cyan - Thunder Tundra (Requires Yellow Pikmin) Blue - Perplexing Pool Black - The Dark Den Green - The Impact Site (Requires Black Pikmin)(Optional) Purple - Mamuta Mountain Rock - Mamuta Mountain (Requires Purple Pikmin and Cyan) White - Perplexing Pool (Requires Rock Pikmin)(Optional) Rose - Flowery Fields(Optional) Pink - Flowery Fields Characteristics For the stats see Pikmin: The Pollution Stats *Olimar - Same as always *Sierra - Short Purple Hair, suit similar to Olimar's, has Lab Coat in the first opening cutsene *Louie - Same as always *Red Pikmin - Same as always *Yellow Pikmin - Same as in Pikmin 2 *Cyan Pikmin - Light Blue color, immune to frost, has red flower, purple eyes (can detect enemies on the ceiling and underground, and will point to it) *Blue Pikmin - Same as always *Black Pikmin - Black color, immune to explosions, can use bomb rocks, has red flower *Green Pikmin - Green color, small spikes on arms, has red flower, when killed, it controls the enemy that killed it for the rest of the day, immune to mind control *Purple Pikmin - same as always, but can survive more bomb rocks than before *Rock Pikmin - Immune to poison, pollution, and magnetism, can break crystals, has purple flower *White Pikmin - Same as always *Rose Pikmin - Light pink in color, immune to poison and pollution, can heal other pikmin, has a rose instead of the flower other pikmin have, hence the name *Pink Pikmin - Immune to explosions, can use bomb rocks, has wings so it can fly to target area, has purple flower ITEMS! De-Pollutionater Piece - You need to find 37 of these to save the planet. Pellets - Bring them back to the onion to get more pikmin. If of the same color, there is 30% extra, always rounded up (EX: a 1 Red will be 2 in the red onion, a 5 Blue will be 7 in the blue onion, and a 10 Yellow, would be 13 in the yellow onion). Now comes in 2, 3, 15, 25, 30, 35, 40, and 100! Berries - Bring them to the ship to make Potions of the same color Potions - Comes in 6 colors: *Red (Ultra-Spicy) - Powers up the strength and speed of Pikmin *Purple (Ultra-Bitter) - Immobilizes enemies *Blue (Ultra-Sour) - Your Pikmin take half damage *Yellow (Ultra-Sweet) - Pikmin will regenerate health over time *White (Ultra-Dry) - Weakens the strength and speed of enemies *Gold (Spicy, Sweet, and Sour) - Same effect as Red, Blue, and Yellow potions Hazards Fire - Burns pikmin, you can save them with the whistle - Counter with Red Pikmin Water - Pikmin will drown in it, but can be save by blue pikmin, or whislting - Counter with Blue Pikmin. Pink Pikmin will fly over it. Electricity - Instantly kills pikmin - Counter with Yellow Pikmin. Poison - Poisons pikmin, you can save them with the whistle - Counter with White Pikmin, Rock Pikmin, or Rose Pikmin Wind - Ezirewolfs (opposite of Flowerize) pikmin. - Counter with Purple Pikmin Bomb Rocks - Instantly kills if it explodes, but some pikmin can handle it. - Counter with Black Pikmin, Pink Pikmin, or Purple Pikmin (Purple can survive only 4) Frost - Freezes pikmin from the outside to the inside. Can be saved by swarming the frozen pikmin. - Counter with Cyan Pikmin Pollution - Instantly kills pikmin, and does major damage to a captain when in there - Can only be removed with the De-Pollutionater, or a specific onion. Only Rose Pikmin and Rock Pikmin are immune. Magnetism - NOTE: The one in this game is a Pseudo-Magnetism. It attracts plants instead of metal. - Counter with Rock Pikmin Onions Like the other games, there are onions. There are now one for each kind encountered. Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Purple, Black, Pink, Rock (Being orange), Cyan, Rose, and White! All of the colors of the rainbow!... with some others added in there. SPOILERS FOR SECRETS Are you tired of going back to the onion to get more pikmin or put them back in? Well don't fret, in this game, you can control the onion! To do this you need the special whistle in the Impact Site and you need 35 pikmin which is the maximum you can have in the first day. Each Onion has different statistics and have an ability unique to that onion. For example, the Red Onion can grab and throw enemies, and the Blue Onion can go in water like a submarine. To get 100% you need to do this as there are some items and dungeons that require this! Candypop bud Crimson *Red color *Turns any pikmin into red leaf pikmin *Has 15 uses *Rarity: Common Lapis Lazuli *Blue color *Turns any pikmin into blue leaf pikmin *Has 15 uses *Rarity: Common Golden *Yellow color *Turns any pikmin into yellow leaf pikmin *Has 15 uses *Rarity: Common Violet *Purple color *Turns any pikmin into purple leaf pikmin *Has 20 uses *Rarity: Uncommon Ivory *White color *Turns any pikmin into white leaf pikmin *Has 20 uses *Rarity: Uncommon Aqua *Light blue color *Turns any pikmin into cyan leaf pikmin *Has 10 uses *Rarity: Uncommon Moonlight *Has soft grey color *Turns any pikmin into black leaf pikmin *Has 15 uses *Rarity: Rare Clover *Bright green clor *Turns any pikmin into green leaf pikmin *Has 10 uses *Rarity: Common Rose *Tan color *Turns any pikmin into rose leaf pikmin *Has 30 uses *Rarity: Very rare Magenta *Pink color *Turns any pikmin into pink leaf pikmin *Has 15 uses *Rarity: Uncommon Grey *Grey color *Turns any pikmin into rock leaf pikmin *Has 15 uses *Rarity: Uncommon Queen *White with color changing spots *Turns any pikmin into 9 leaf pikmin of spots *Has 3 uses *Rarity: Rare Tricky *Orange color *Turns any pikmin to a random leaf of another color *Has 1 use *Rarity: Common King *Rainbow color *Turns any 1 pikmin into 1 leaf pikmin of each color except of the color thrown in *Has 1 use *Rarity: Very Rare Ending (SPOILERS) Good Ending If you get enough pieces, but not all of them, the polluted parts of the planet will be restored. When Olimar and Sierra leave, the pikmin form a circle around them and dance around them as thanks for saving the planet before entering their ship. When they lift of the onions circle around them until they leave the atmosphere. Great Ending If you get all the pieces, the planet will be restored, and sparkles. When Olimar and Sierra leave, the pikmin form multiple circle, and get a formation of the sun, and dance, glowing brightly like in the end of Pikmin 2 before they go in the ship as thanks for saving their planet. When they lift off, the onions fly around them giving off sparkles. When they leave the atmosphere, the pikmin glow and form a rainbow, (Rock being orangish) (The Black pikmin form a smile) as a goodbye. Bad Ending If you don't get enough pieces, the planet starts rotting, and many pikmin start to die. Olimar, Louie, and Sierra got to save a couple pikmin and some healthy oxygen so they can still survive. With their mission failed, the three leave in shame. Journals Olimar Day 1: First day of adventure We had a small and balanced start. We found Red Pikmin, and got a second piece of the De-Pollutionater. We crashed in the Impact Site, where I crash-landed in my first adventure on this planet. The bright, white moon is full, shining brightly on the planet. Louie Sierra